YouTube at School
by BaconRulze
Summary: ok, so many YouTubers go to this one school, and Crystal moves to that school area. She love's minecraft and YouTube, so you can se where this id going to go. Maybe. Includes CaptainSparklez, Inthelittlewood, Antvenom, Skydoesminecraft, Sototallytoby, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, Dawnables, Shane Dawson (not a gamer), Joey Graceffa (also not a gamer) and many more!little bit romance
1. Chapter 1

YouTube at School

A/N: I was just wondering about how the YouTubers I know and love would be if they were my age, go to my school and had a channel (of course) and no one knew about them besides the other YouTubers (just the people who don't go to the same school)... I think about things too much. But I decided to write a fanfiction about it! I've been fighting myself on whether to put this up or not... So that means it's not one of my best, but read on anyways!

Chapter 1:

My first day at my new school, middle of first semester, fun school stuff like that. I start on Monday, so I spent my weekend doing what I always do. Watch YouTube! (Remember this guys, these are 14-17 year old's channels, people just don't know it) I see Skydoesminecraft with his usual "budder" addiction, MinecraftUniverse hanging with Jeffery, Deadlox with his amazing headphones, CaptainSparklez with his Sunglasses, Inthelittlewood with his usual obsession with saplings and lapis, BlueXephos with his mods, HoneyDew with his "diggy diggy hole", Sototallytoby with his, well, noobyness, and MANY others. I laugh at all of the videos, and then think, how would it be to meet them? I mean, would it be at Minecon? Or just hanging out on the streets? It seems impossible to even think of. Me, a normal teenage girl, meeting a load of YouTubers? Yeah, sure, just let me hop onto my magical Pegasus and fly off to the land of dreams and let me find mine because it ain't happening. Well, since all I did in the weekend was watch YouTube, I guess I'll skip to the time that I started school... Yay!

The day started like all others. I wake up, get up, brush my matted blonde hair (dip dyed blue) and brush my white teeth. I get dressed out of my pajamas, and into the only clean T-shirt I had, well, that's also one of my favorites. A homemade Inthelittlewood sapling shirt. A sapling on top and the Inthelittlewood logo on the bottom. It's pretty good for being painted so I'm proud to wear it :) the only problem is that no one will know who Inthelittlewood is then would laugh at me... I'll take the chance! I put on my boot-cut jeans and my t-shirt, and that's it. I may be in high school and all, but I hate make-up and crap like that. Jewelry included. It's all video games, YouTube, and sports (mostly soccer, football for you other people) for me. Yup, wonderful life! And so I walk to school after I eat a healthy breakfast of Cocoa Pebbles (noms!) and walk to the general direction of the school. It wasn't long though, until I got lost. I wandered around for a while and then just became hopeless and took my phone out to call my mom to bring me to school. That is until I heard a voice. I put my phone down in my purse and reached into my shoe. I pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open. I pointed it in the direction of the noise and what I saw that came out of the trees wasn't what I was expecting at all, yet I still kept the knife pointed, just in case.

"Woah there! I just saw a girl wandering around looking lost and try to help and I get a knife pointed at my face?" The boy who came out of the forest said. I lowered my pocket knife, closed it and put it in my shoe where it was to begin with.

"Sorry" I say when I stand straight again. I see his eyes widen at the sight of my shirt, but he shakes it away. So I guess I'll ignore it.

"So do you point a knife at every new person you meet?" He asks in an English accent "or just the really cute ones" he says and I laugh.

"To be honest that was the first time I opened it" I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, so what are you wandering around here for?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"Just looking for the only high school in the area" I say and smile "you don't happen to know where it is, do you?" He nods his head and walks me to the road that leads to the school.

"Thanks! What's your-" I turn and see him gone "name? Well ok then" I keep walking towards the direction of the high school and stop when I see the building. Small in perimeter, but 3 stories. Because that makes perfect sense. Well when I get inside the school, I visit the front office to get my schedule. When I walk out, I read over it. I first go to homeroom. The homeroom teacher I have also teaches computer literacy so that's going to be fun. I read over the rest of my classes and head off to my first class of the day, homeroom with Mr. Jenkins.

I walk inside the classroom and everyone looks up. Mr. Jenkins looks up and smiles.

"There she is" he says and stands up. "Well now, don't be shy, introduce yourself" I smile and nod.

"Hi, my name is Crystal Westin, I just moved here from New York, so yeah!" I say looking around the classroom, I can't say why, but some of these faces look really familiar... Oookkaayy then.

"Well, you can take a seat next to Keith there. Raise your hand Keith" he raises his hand and I take the seat in front of him. First row, how I like it! I'm also quite a nerd... Don't question me!

"Ok, since everyone is here and accounted for, you guys can have free time. Let us hope you use this time to speak to our new student Crystal" Mr. Jenkins says happily and suddenly my desk is crowded. I have never, NEVER, felt so popular in my life.

"Hi! I'm Toby" a boy with long brown hair and an English accent says.

"I'm Taylor" a boy with short blonde hair and acne says and smiles half-way.

"Adam" another with curly dark brown hair states.

"Ty" a boy with long brown hair that covers his face says and smiles.

"I'm Jason" the last boy says and he has short curly brown hair and I laugh.

"And I'm Dawn" a girl with straight brown hair that goes to her neck states and that looked like everyone that I haven't met that was at my table. Keith was there, but I knew his name.

"And I'm Crystal if you didn't know" I say and they laugh.

"So Crystal, I've got a question" the one i think goes by Jason starts "do you play video games"

"Yeah! Of course!" I say and smile.

"Like what?" Adam asks.

"Oh, well, I play Call Of Duty, Modern Warfare, God of War, Ni No Kuni, which you guys probably have no idea what it is" I start "but my favorite game would have to be Minecraft" everyone nods and I laugh "tell me you guys are Minecraft nerds too" they nod and I smile.

"Ummm, do watch gamers on YouTube?" Taylor asks and I nod fiercely.

"Oh yeah!" I say and smile.

"Like who?" Ty asks.

"Well, Skydoesminecraft, Inthelittlewood, Deadlox, Sototallytoby, Antvenom, CaptainSparklez, MinecraftUniverse, Einshine (shallwecraftcharlie), Dawnables, Bodil40, BebopVox, and more." I look up from my desk to everyone's eyes wide open. "What, did I say something wrong? Did I name to many people, because I have a lot of free time..."

"No no no, it's nothing" Keith says.

"It's just that-" Dawn starts but then the bell rings. Well time for my next class, Theatre Arts. I find the next classroom and sit down. I always loved acting, almost as much as Video Games and sports. Almost, but still. I take out a book from my backpack and start to read getting lost in thought, not to notice the table being filled around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I look up to notice 3 people. 1 girl, 2 guys. I'm guessing they liked acting too...

"Hi" the girl with long light blonde hair said.

"Hi" I reply.

"What's your name?" One of the guys with spiked up hair asks.

"Crystal" I reply and smile.

"Cool. I'm Shane" the other boy with long straight brown hair says. (If you know Shane Dawson (YouTuber, look up his channel), you'd know he was fat (he calls himself it! don't blame me!) in younger years... That's not how it is in my story; also, this won't be showing up much in this story. I just needed something to write about).

"I'm Lisa" The girl says.

"And I'm Joey" the last boy says. I smile.

"You must be new"

"Yeah... Is it that obvious?" I ask blushing.

"Kind off... No one here like to read harry potter" Shane says and I laugh.

"You've got to be joking!" I exclaim and they shake their heads "really? But these books are amazing!"

"No one here has time to read" Lisa says and I shrug, not really understanding. Then the bell rings. I introduce myself again like in the last class, and the class goes by quick. Next class, band. Yes, along with being a nerd, a Gamer girl, a book worm, and actress, and a athlete, I am also a Band Geek. Playing Flute is one of my favorite things to do in my free time! Along with reading, writing, watching YouTube, playing video games, playing sports, acting, you know what, forget what I just said! Well. I notice some others that play guitar and piano. They never had that at my old school... That's a little weird... Well anyways I go to introduce myself to the 4 guys. Well, kind off. I go to walk past them to the Band director and they stop me.

"Hi" one says.

"You must be new" another continues and I nod.

"Yeah" I say.

"So, what instrument do you play?" Another asks.

"Flute" I say as I look at my case.

"Cool" the last says and I smile.

"I'm Crystal" I say and they look at me.

"Alex" the one with short black hair says. "You can call me Parv"

"Tom" one with red hair says "call me sparkles"

"Jonathan" one of the others say "call me Kogie"

"Leo" the last one says "call me Leo" he says and we laugh. We talk until the bell rings. I feel the class periods are just repeating, because I introduce myself again *sigh* and we play a few songs, then to the next class period. Algebra. I walk into the classroom and see immediately a few people I recognize! Jason and Ty. Along with a few other people around. 3 to be exact. I walk over and smile.

"Hi" I say and the others look towards me.

"Hey Crystal" Jason says.

"Who is she?" One girl asks.

"Oh, Hannah, Duncan, Paul, this is Crystal" Ty says and I give a small wave. "Crystal, this is Hannah" a girl with blonde hair waves "Duncan" a boy with long blonde hair smiles "and Paul, but he prefers Sjin" and my eyes widen. Sjin? That name! From the Yogscast on YouTube.

"W-what's wrong?" Sjin asks.

"Y-you don't happen to b-be" I stutter "you d-don't happen to m-make YouTube videos. Do you?" And I see everyone's eyes widen. Then I realize.

"Jason?! Ty?! This all makes sense! Well, not really, but you guys are all You-" then a hand covers my mouth. Hannah glares at me.

"She didn't know?" She asks and Ty and Jason shake their heads.

"Well. Now she does" Duncan says and I look at everyone. Hannah removers her hand when I look calmer.

"You guys are YouTubers!" I say happily. Then I frown and face palm "I'm such an idiot"

"And why's that?" Sjin asks.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe because I've been in every class with lots of YouTubers I love and watch every day, and I didn't even recognize them. Hmm. I wonder why" I say a little annoyed. Not because I didn't figure it out until now. Because they didn't tell me. But I can see why they wouldn't. So I wouldn't freak out. And now it makes sense why the boy at the forest eyes widened at the sight of my shirt. He was Inthelittlewood! Martyn! Well my day just got a ton better! Classes went on while I met tons of other YouTubers like Simon and Lewis, Smosh, CaptainSparklez, and lots of others. Then it was time for my final class period. Choir. I always loved singing, just not at school. It always bothered me how proper they sang, but I needed an elective so, this is it. When I walk in the room I see half the room boys and half girls. I go to the choir director and get music and start reading over it. I look across the room to see Sparkles and Martyn talking. I ponder whether to go over or just stay here. That is when Sparkles looks up and saw me looking over at them. He waves at me and calls for me to come over.

"Hey Crystal!" He says and Martyn looks up.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi Sparkles, and Martyn" I say and Martyn looks up.

"I never told you my name" he says and He and Sparkles look at each other, then back at me.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of figured it out when I met Sjin" I say and they laugh.

"Took you long enough" Sparkles says and I smile.

"I didn't know you sang" Martyn says.

"Well, I do and don't at the same time. I like singing, but I wouldn't have been here if I didn't need another elective." I say and Sparkles and Martyn look at each other again, but I continue anyways "I like singing pop music. Not like Justin Beiber or 1 direction, but stuff like that" then they look back at me smiling. I look at them confused for a second, but when Sparkles says then next sentence, I freeze.

"Sing for us" he says.

"No no no. I know Martyn has written a parody, and I know it's going to be good. But I am NOT going to sing for it" I say freaking out a little.

"Oh, well. It would be the chance of a lifetime. For a perfectly normal girl to work with the Yogscast. Maybe sing a parody. But if you're not up for it..." Martyn says and I think... This is the opportunity of a life time. I look up after a little bit and smile.

"I'm in if you guys want" I say and they nod.

"Ok, now sing" Sparkles says and I nod. I end up thinking to sing Screw The Nether. Of course, since it was them who made it.

"It's deep underground, that's the bedrock, but don't dig straight down, you'll regret that. But now you feel brave, equipped with your spade, to roam in this cave. Not looking for gold, this stuff purple, or so I've been told, by some people, I'll find a few bricks, when the two of these mix with a couple of clicks" I start and somehow make it through the whole song without anyone stopping me. And when I finished, everyone including the choir director was clapping and cheering, even though most of them don't know the song... Yeah. I look back at the 2 boys and they nod.

"You're in!" Sparkles says happily. I nod and smile widely when Martyn hands me a paper. I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Our numbers, we're going to need to talk to you" he says and smiles. I get out a piece of paper and write my number down on it and hand it to him.

"My number, so you can call me just in case" I say and the bell ring signaling the end of school. I look at Sparkles and wave. "See ya" and Martyn walks with me out of the school.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asks and I blush. Isn't it enough that I just got used to hanging out with the YouTubers I watched on a COMPUTER SCREEN, well, almost, I'm freaking out on the inside, and now one wants to walk me home?! Oh god, best day of my life. I nod and smile, my face turning red. Or, more red than it was.

"Sure" I say and start walking to my house. We talk along the way, like any usual person, but it felt awkward to me. It might just be because I'm talking to a YouTuber, yeah, probably that.

"So, who have you met at school? I mean, I know Sparkles and them, but who else?" He asks and I smile still looking straight while he looks at me.

"Well, Toby, Sky, Deadlox, MCU (MinecraftUniverse), Dawnables, Sjin, Sips, Simon, Lewis, Hannah, Duncan, Zoey, Rythian, CaptainSparklez, xRpmx13, and lots of others" I say counting on my fingers. When we finally get to my house I turn to him "this is where I stop" I say and smile. "Thanks" I start to turn away and he waves. I walk backwards as he waves and I smile "bye!" I yell as I close the door behind me. I go straight to my room and check the subscription box. Now I get why they upload so late... They all go to school. Well, this is going to be a fun school year.


End file.
